Moments passing by
by White Compass
Summary: Set after the first Underworld. On the run, Michael and Selene are attacked by Death Dealers...what happens when they use on them a new weapon that can be pretty dangerous to Selene.


Declaimer: I do not own the characters, just using them for some fun, and I will return them….prettily unharmed, just a bit worse for the use.

* * *

**My UW Story (moments passing by)**

The tunnel was dark and damp, and in the distance they could hear the sound of footstep, very hard booted step, still following them.

Selene and Michael had been trying to lose the Death Dealers for quite some time now, but as soon as it looked like they succeeded, there was new danger coming their way.

"We should be near the warehouses" said Selene, who had tried not to lose her orientation while running from tunnel to tunnel.

"Those are usually abandoned at night, we better get there fast. If we have to fight, we'll have more chances than in the tunnel anyway".

Michael showed that he agreed with her by a nod of his head, and them both headed for the first exit.

A heavy rain had just begun, and they were soaking wet as soon as they stepped out of the manhole.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Michael heard the sound of a gun being fired, and the whistle of a bullet coming their way. The sound did not come from the Death Dealer following them, but from the ones who had just stepped out of the corner of the building at their side.

It was a trap! They had been pushed to this side of the city!

The surprise was so sudden that left Michael petrified for a moment, but it was enough for the bullet to catch him in the chest.

Michael roared for the pain and the anger he felt as he shook off the little burn sensation he felt.

Other bullets followed soon afterward, this time addressed to Selene, and they hit their target.

She hissed in pain as she felt the first bullet entering in her right shoulder, and then soon a second one in her side.

That shook Michael off his stillness, and letting out a roar, he soon changed into hybrid form.

Glancing back at Selene and seeing that she wasn't hurt severely, he threw himself at the first Death Dealer in front of him. The Death Dealer tried to fight back, but he really didn't have much of a chance of defeating a hybrid, even less a raged one!

Michael felt a burning shot in his back, and as soon as he was done with the first Death Dealer, went to take down the second one who had just fired at him.

Meanwhile Selene had got up, in time to see the Death Dealers that were following them, get out of the manhole. She didn't lose any second and, taking her gun out, started shooting at them while searching for cover.

The battle didn't last very long.

Selene searched in her duster, and loaded her gun with the UV ammos she took in the lycan den.

As the shining blue bullets hit the Death Dealers, they fell back and, screaming, they burst into ashes.

When Selene turned to search for Michael, she saw that he had just finished with his Death Dealers.

She read the question in his concerning eyes, and answered before he actually put the question into words.

"I'm fine Michael, it's nothing. I'll be healed in a few hours".

He nodded.

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other as the heavy rain still fell upon them.

For now the danger seemed over.

Selene moved a step toward Michael "Michael…" she started, but something froze her.

She stood there, looking at Michael with alarmed eyes for a couple of seconds, and then she just collapsed to the ground.

She heard Michael calling her name with a note of terror in his voice, as she felt everything slip away and all becoming black.

Michael hurried toward Selene and bend over her. Shaking her did not work, as she laid quite still. For a few seconds Michael was aware of nothing but terror. Everything had happened so sudden that he did not know what to do.

Then the heavy and cold drops of rain shook him out of the torpor and brought him back to reality.

He took her gently up, and slowly descended again in the tunnel to find some protection from the rain.

He walked in the tunnels, not really knowing where he was going. Just looking for a place they could rest in.

Finally he came across what looked like an old den, now abandoned, even if not from too long. Clothes, food, blood sacks and other things were scattered over the ground everywhere. They must have left in a hurry!

The lycans had to change often hideouts to escape the hunting, Selene had told him that. In the past days they had found others lycan den, much like this one, and took refuge in them for a while.

There was a mattress in one corner, and Michael laid Selene over it.

He knelt again next to her, trying again to wake her up.

"Selene, please wake up, …..wake up…." Michael hold her head up, gently stroking her wet hair out of her face.

When she finally awoke, it looked like she couldn't bare to have her eyes fully open.

"Michael, what's…..happening…?" she asked, taking sharp little breath between every word.

"I don't know" answered Michael, still stroking her hair, more to try to calm himself than anything else.

"mmmh…." muttered Selene, trying to say something, but Michael gently silenced her.

Selene felt week, and this was a horrible sensation for her, especially when you were running for your life. Plus, she didn't like felling so powerless.

She tried to collect all her strength and pulled herself up from the bed, just to find out she couldn't manage either a simple task as that, and fell back again on the mattress.

She moved like if she wanted to try again, but Michael's hand stopped her.

"Rest now, don't try to move" he told her.

"I….It hurts….I feel burning everywhere" she managed to said through gritted teeth. "what's going on?"

"I don't know….Don't worry, everything will be fine" lied Michael, more to himself then to Selene.

She slowly closed her eyes, but kept shaking like if she was freezing.

She felt the blood inside her burn like if it wasn't anymore her blood, but pure acid.

She bit her lips hard, trying not to cry out, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Michael.." she called out, taking hold of his hand.

All Michael could do was staying by her side. Then he felt her grip had loosened, and when he looked at her, there was more fear then ever in his eyes.

Selene was still alive, but seemed like nothing could wake her up.

Michael finally shook himself out of it, and, having laid Selene back down on the mattress, started inspecting her wounds, looking for something that would cause her her sickness.

He lifted her up with one hand, and with the other he cautionly went to her back to unzip the corset. Then he removed it and started inspecting her body.

Following the scent of her blood, he found three bullet wound.

He traced the patch of the injury on the right shoulder, then the ones on her stomach and side.

"Maybe the vampires had shot her with something" Michael thought.

Getting up, Michael quickly looked around himself, searching for something he could use to get the bullet out of her. On a table he spotted a sharp steel tool, and decided that it would do.

Kneeling back down, he went to tend the wound in her stomach first.

He quickly pulled the bullet out.

Selene moaned slightly, but otherwise didn't seem to take notice of anything.

Michael examined the bullet. It was one of the silver nitrate bullet, the new ammo vampires developed to kill lycans, but it shouldn't have had any effect on her. It did not explain why she was sick.

Michael turned back to Selene, and went to treat the second injury. He moved to the wound at her side, and pulled it out.

This time she hissed in pain as she felt the cold steel stretching the wound. The flesh around the wound looked burnt.

Michael looked at the bullet. At first sight it seemed like the others, but all of a sudden it hit him…..he was so worried that he had not noticed it before, but now he could smell it clearly….the strong smell of garlic!

He studied the bullet for a few seconds. The little glass chamber had contained a whitish liquid….a few drops had fall on his fingers. As he put his hand to his nose, there were no more doubts, it was definitely garlic.

Cleaning his hand on his shirt, he put the bullet on the table and returned to Selene.

A last bullet remained.

He bent down, put a hand on her shoulder, and worked to pull it out quickly.

Selene let out a small cry, breathing heavily and her eyes opened a little, showing an intense blue colour, just to close soon afterwards, as she slipped away into unconsciousness.

Again, it seemed that nothing could wake her up, and Michael was starting to be really scared. Maybe the garlic had already penetrated too deep into her system, maybe it was already too late to save her…..

He would have tried biting her, and drinking away all the garlic in her blood like she had done not so long ago, draining the silver nitrate from him and making him what he was now, but he wasn't sure she could survive his bite.

Every second that passed he was more and more afraid he would lose her, but didn't know what to do.

The only thing he knew was that he had to get the whitish liquid out of her system.

Her forehead was wet with rain and sweat now, and her body shook as if for cold.

Michael knew he had to do something soon if he wanted to save her, or it might be too late.

He slowly transformed in hybrid form. Looking at his sharp nails, he lowered next to Selene, and with a fast movement cut her next to the two injuries that had received the poisonous fluid. He felt her skin break, and a little trickle of blood began to gush from her wounds.

In a few minutes the blood formed a little pool under Selene's body. Michael was scared she might lose too much of it, but he couldn't stop it yet, the smell of garlic was still too strong in her system.

Her shaking was less intense now, meaning his idea was working, but it meant that she was becoming weaker, too.

Looking frantically around, Michael went to the kitchen area, and his eyes fell on a blood sack left on the floor. He run to the fridge, hoping to find some more of them, and to his great fortune, he was lucky.

He grabbed two bags and returned to Selene.

With his nails Michael cut a hole in the first bag, and put it near Selene's mouth, trying to make her drink. She did not react at first, but then, slowly her mouth opened a little and she begun to drink the thick red fluid.

Slowly, the shaking disappeared, the sweat dried away, and finally, her eyes began to slowly open again.

* * *

This was my very first fanfiction written entirely in english. (yep, that's not my native language).

I've written this in August 2006, while waiting for the second movie to come out and reading all the news about it! Hope someone likes it!


End file.
